Computing devices often have a storage device for storing a BIOS (Basic Input Output System) or EFI (Extensible Firmware Interface). Some computing devices are provided with a storage device for storing a recovery partition that can be used to reset the device to a factory default condition (or some other predetermined condition). Some computing devices are provided with a storage device for storing an operating system.